


What Are The Implicaitons?

by 3star4life



Category: EXO, KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Sehun, Kai - Freeform, Kaihun - Freeform, Kim Jongin - Freeform, M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Jongin, sekai - Freeform, shixun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: How on earth can Oh Sehun, journalism student by day and phone-sex operator by night, act like a fickle little gerbil in front of Jongin?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baeksthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksthighs/gifts).



> This was written for kaifectionery 's first round!

The only thing Sehun has his mind on after this grueling day of classes and work is to take a shower and go to bed, even though he knows he most likely will have to take one later on. All he knows is he’s about to leave all of his homework for the rest of the weekend. Any other thought Sehun has is pushed aside and his breath almost stops when he sees the object of his affection. There stands Kim Jongin, gym bag slung across his strong chest, sweat dripping down his forehead. Sehun gulps.

  
Just then Jongin turns to him to give him one of the most breathtaking smiles he has ever seen.  
  
“Hey Sehun.” he says with a smile. Sehun tries to recollect whatever ounce of humility he has left and nods.  
  
“H-hey Jongin.” Luckily Jongin doesn’t notice the stuttering, but he does notice Sehun’s awkward composure. In fact, all of the interaction Jongin and Sehun ever had includes a friendly Jongin and a super awkward and quiet Sehun. Jongin doesn’t mention anything though; he simply gives a nod back and heads inside, smile still plastered on his face.  
  
Sehun closes his eyes shut and let out a loud sigh, while leaning back towards his door. Jongin is the man Sehun has been crushing on for the past two years almost, yet it has never gotten past the “Hey. Hi.” phase and it absolutely drives Sehun bonkers. How on earth can Oh Sehun, journalism student by day and phone-sex operator by night, act like a fickle little gerbil in front of Jongin? He spends his days writing groundbreaking articles, exposing the corruption going on in campus and nights helping lonely men jack-off with just his voice, but he can’t muster up the courage to ask his crush out for a coffee. (Okay, he actually writes for the entertainment section of the newspaper but in his mind he knows he’s destined for something more enticing.)  
  
Sehun doesn’t want to know what his friends would think of him after they find out about his “night job” and he doesn’t ever want to find out. That may be the reason he’s paranoid whenever his friends decided to visit his apartment, all though there’s nothing really to hide. He remains cool though, never losing his signature poker face, even when Chanyeol brings up the land line Sehun has everytime he comes over (“Why the hell do you still have a landline man?”). So far Sehun has done an amazing job of simply shrugging and changing the topic before Chanyeol, or anyone else, asks him for the landline number.  
  
Even though he maintains his composure without breaking a sweat, just the thought of his classmates finding out sends shivers down his spine (all though he will never admit, even to himself, whether those shivers are actually from mortification or excitement).  
After pushing off the random clothes he had left on the bed in the morning and watching two episodes of  _Doctor Crush_ , Sehun notices in the corner of the screen that it’s almost 10:00 p.m. Sehun gets ready for his first client of the evening.  
  
He isn’t sure when exactly the first client will call in or even how many he’ll have tonight. On a typical night he can get up to 2 or 3 calls before he decides to go to bed, while some hectic evenings he could get up to 4 to 5. It’s really up to how fast the guys want to get off, of course. Surprisingly, there are quite a few clients who like to stick around and “cuddle” with Sehun afterwards. Sehun being the sweet person (and businessman) he is, always compiles without complaint and gives them their money’s worth.  
  
He hears muted music coming from the apartment next door.  _Jongin’s place._  Sehun closes his eyes and tries to figure out what song is playing, but he just can’t put his finger on it. He knows it’s an R&B song but decides to give up when the song changes and another song starts to play. It’s slow.  
  
Sehun recognizes the beat from a song Jongin used while dancing a few days back. He wonders if Jongin is practicing some dance moves right now. Sehun peeked into one of the dance rooms once. He thinks of Jongin’s concentrated face while working on his moves that day. The white tank top had clung onto his lean body, the contours of his ab muscles visible on the shirt. Sehun remembers the sweat dripping down his face...he remembers a few minutes ago, how gorgeous Jongin looked. Sehun thinks back to the day he spied on Jongin dancing. His moves so smooth, his thighs so  _strong._  
  
Sehun shakes his head and looks down to find himself getting a little bit stiff. He figures he better stop now and prepare for his night-job. Well at least he has some inspiration for tonight. After stretching and washing up a bit he decided to lie down on the bed with the landline in his hand. After waiting for a good two minutes, Sehun gets his first phone call.  _”Hey baby.”_  
  
It’s one of his regulars. All though Sehun doesn't know much about this customer or what his real name is, he does know that he’s in his mid-thirties and still very much in the closet. The brunet speaks into it with the sultriest voice he can muster,  _”Hey daddy.”_  Oh, also, the guy’s got a major daddy kink with a thing for begging; Sehun’s not the one usually begging though.  
  
The man continues,  _”Did somebody miss daddy Suho?”_  Sehun rolls his eyes at the nickname the man insists on calling himself. He’s never been one for a daddy kink but this is his job and Sehun is a professional.  
  
_“Yes daddy.”_  he let out breathlessly, listening to Suho chuckle. He's in a good mood today. Sehun could satisfy him in 40 minutes, an hour tops.  
  
  
The college student is left a bit restless from his phone call with Suho. While the session left his client very pleased, it left Sehun a bit restless. He spent the entire time moaning exaggerated sounds into the phone and random yelps of  _Daddy!_ , even though he was the one “teasing” the definitely-older male on the phone. Sehun’s not completely turned on but a bit frustrated since the phone call left him feeling like getting off…even though he’s not hard. It’s a bit weird, but every job has its downs, right?  
  
Somewhere between Sehun’s last phone call and now, the music stopped playing in Jongin’s apartment. Pink lips jut out in a small pout. “I wonder if he’s napping…” Sehun mumbles to himself. Sehun imagines Jongin sprawled out over his bed without a care, face smashed against his pillows, arms and legs spread out in random directions. He imagines messy black hair, sweaty and sticking to the tan forehead. His mouth is probably open and little puffs of air is probably making his plush lips jiggle.  _Cute._  
  
Sehun sighs at the image then shakes his head. He then smirks to himself and mutters,  _I wouldn’t mind calling Kim Jongin Daddy._  A part of his conscience scolds himself for being the little weirdo he is. His mind wanders back to the dancer though and this time the youngster imagines Jongin’s broad shoulders, the muscles seeping through his tank top. He bets Jongin’s gym shorts are on  _just right_ , tight around where it matters. His muscular quads, strong ass, hard d---  
  
The phone ringing shakes him away from his imagination. Feeling a bit hot and turned on, Sehun moves over to the phone. His cheeks are pink as he picks up the phone.  _”Hello handsome.”_  he slurs flirtatiously into the speaker. He is very pleased to hear a deep chuckle resonate from the phone.  
  
_”Hello pretty boy.”_  the voice responds with just as much flirtatiousness but more authority. The voice leaves Sehun with a jolt of excitement and arousal.  _He’s not one of my usuals._  
  
Sehun smirks before speaking into the phone,  _“What can I do for your today?”_  he murmurs.  
  
With a hum at the other end, the man continues, “Well to start you can just take off whatever you have on.”  
  
Sehun raises his eyebrows; it seems this guy wants to get straight to the point. “Don’t you want to know what I have on first?” In reality Sehun is wearing sweatpants and a tank top, half hard dick outlined against the pants. But his customer doesn't have to know this.  
  
He hears a hum from his customer. “Doesn't matter, I’d rip it off your body anyways. What you're wearing is the  _least_  of what you should worry about right now.” Sehun feels a shiver go through his body. “Now why don't we get back to the good stuff, hmm?”  
  
Sehun finds himself nodding, “Y-yes.”  
  
He gets a pleased hum in response. “Good. Now take off whatever you have on. I'll wait, but don't make me wait too long. I have other things in mind.”  
  
The brunet male lets out a shaky breath and puts his phone on speaker. He grabs the bottom of his tank top and bites his lips, looking at the phone, “I’m about to take off my white dress shirt then.” he murmurs while trying to give his client a sexier visual. He hears a deep grunt from the receiver.  
  
It sounds a bit familiar, reminding him of the noise Jongin made the other day when during his dance routine. Sehun falters for a quick second and closes his eyes, thinking back to that day. He’s imagining the person on the other side of the phone in a black tank top, strong, sun kissed skin underneath. Sweaty black hair sticking to a slightly blurry face…  
  
With an inhale, he pulls the fabric off, the cold in the air (and arousal in his pants) causing his nipples to get slightly hard. He shivers as his finger trails down his chest and reaches the waistband of his sweatpants. Sehun hooks onto the sweats and boxers together, feeling a bit impatient. “I’m about to take my boxers off.” He softly whispers then pulls but articles of clothing down together.  
  
Jongin, well his unknown client groans lightly in approval, “Already beat you to it baby.” Sehun sighs loudly, really wishing it was Jongin. “I bet you look gorgeous right now.” the other person mentions. Sehun keeps his eyes closed and bites his lips, “What’s your name baby?”  
  
The pale man opens his eyes and blinks. A part of him wants to give the stranger his real name, because he’s dying to hear how it’ll sound when Jongin, no the client, Sehun has to remind himself, will sound saying it.  _“Shixun.”_  he says instead, compromising with himself by picking the name he used during his Mandarin courses throughout high school and then in college.  
  
_”Shixun.”_  the other tries out, all deep and slow.  _”Sexy._  Sounds very  _exotic_.” and that almost ruins everything for Sehun, as he tries really hard not to scoff out loud. Exotic? Really? What a douche. Lucky for the caller, he’s too turned on and so is the Jongin in his head.  _I’ll keep this game up, but only because of Jongin._  he huffs to himself in vain.  
  
He decides to sigh and brings the phone closer to his head so that he doesn’t have to hold onto the receiver. “And what’s your name, sexy?” he purrs.  
  
There’s a pause followed by a deep chuckle. “Kai.” the guy responds, voice a bit gruff.  _Kai?_  Sehun wonders. That’s a bit peculiar. Clearly a fake name, but whatever.  
  
“Hmm, that sounds more exotic than Shixun.” he tries to tease and feels a part of him die over how stupid this is. The other guy, Kai, retorts with a chuckle. It’s deep but playful, reminding him of Jongin once more. He envisions Jongin chuckling, his shoulders shaking a bit.  
  
“I guess so,” he says. “But now that we’re done with the cordialities, say, is it cold in your room?” the caller asks.  
  
Now that the question is brought up, the young male does feel a bit chilly. There are hairs on his body are standing and he feels a little shiver. Sehun finds himself nodding. “Y-yes.” he responds.  
  
“Oh that’s not good, let’s get you all warmed up baby.” his client responds with a faux sweetness. Sehun feels himself nodding again, even if the other can’t see him. He whines quietly instead. “I just wanna rub you up with my big hands until you feel hot. Wait, actually, no, I  _am_  rubbing you up. I’m grabbing you by your skinny little waist and  _god_  you’re so soft and getting warm under my hands already.” Kai says in one long stretch. Sehun lets his eyes shut again and slowly brushes his hands down, touching his waist and imagining Jongin’s calloused palm latching onto it. He moans quietly. “I move my hands up to your chest and towards your pink little nipples. You must be really cold baby, since they’re all hard like little pebbles.” Sehun shivers but Kai just continues. “They look so pink and I can’t help but brush over them with my thumb. Gosh, your face looks so  _fucking cute_ , I just wanna  _destroy you_.”  
  
Pale fingers trail up and Sehun starts to pull on his hardened nipples. He scrunches his eyebrows and whines, imaging an aggressively, sexy smirk on Jongin’s face as the dancer hovers over him.  _”Oh…”_  he moans softly.  
  
“Oh, you like that baby?” Jong-no  _Kai_  asks.  
  
Sehun finds himself moving his head on his own accord. He moves his head toward the phone  _”Uh-huh,_  yes  _Kai_.” he mutters.  
  
“Are you feeling  _warmer_  honey?”  
  
Sehun exhales He actually does feel warmer, heat rushing through his veins but mostly circulating around his chest and his cock. “Y-yeah.” He stammers back.  
  
“Yeah I bet you do. You sure skin sure feels warm against my lips, against my  _tongue_  as I lick your right nub” the pale man gasps, his right index finger brushing over the pebble. “But I bet your left one’s feeling all left out right?” Sehun whines and nods, “It’s okay baby, I’ll give that the attention it deserves. I’ll suck on that till the heat rushes over your entire chest. I’ll scrape it with my teeth as I feel you tremor  _is that okay baby?_  ”  
  
Sehun nods heavily, fingers shifting over to his left nipple, breath coming out hard, “Y-yes.” he responds eagerly. He sees Jongin languidly licking over the nub, looking into Sehun’s eyes as he sucks on it. Sehun brushes his nails over it and when the imaginary Jongin scrapes his teeth over it. Sehun keens.  
  
“I bet your thighs are all shivering and looking  _fucking delicious_  right now. God, I wanna  _devour_  you. Leave pretty, purple marks all over these milky thighs to remind you who made you feel so good.” Kai describes. Sehun mewls when the Jongin in his imagination slowly moves down his body, phantom hot puffs of airs touching the pale male’s skin. The dancer leans down and lightly nips at his inner thighs. He slowly scratches the “spot Jongin’s biting” with his nails, rubbing the area softly with his fingertips.  
  
The naked male almost moans out Jongin’s name to but catches himself.  _”Kai.”_  he shivers out instead. He wonders if Jongin’s touching himself right now. Or Kai, actually. Yes. Kai. Because Jongin isn’t on the phone with him; Kai is. He breathes loudly as his brain tries to not get too carried away, fingertips still brushing over the area in his thigh.  
  
The client groans in the speaker and Sehun feels his dick twitch. " _You sound so sexy saying my name like that._ " Kai says. Sehun hears some shuffling on the phone. Oh yeah,  _Kai’s definitely touching himself._  That also reminds Sehun what he’s doing right now, or rather what the client is doing to him. While his job is to please the client as much as he can, he can’t just put the full responsibility on them.  
  
Before Sehun can say anything else, Kai interrupts him. “You’re leaking baby.” he adds. Sehun forgets whatever he’s about to say and feels himself dig more into the bed. “I can’t believe you’re already this hard. Look at you, look at your cock.” he hears Kai demand. Sehun actually opens his eyes and travels down to find himself stiff against his abdomen. “Do you see how red and hard you are?” Kai inquires. Sehun whines because Kai’s right, he’s manhood is very red and very hard right now. “I want to taste you, Shixun.” he hears the other pant. “So I am. I’m gonna brush my lips against your hot skin and I’m gonna drag my wet tongue up till I reach that leaking head of yours. Then I’m gonna lick and suck that till you shake.”  
  
Sehun’s eyes are shut and mouth’s parted. The Jongin in his mind carefully drags tongue up younger’s length and stop’s right below the head. The tanned man keeps his eyes locked with Sehun as he brushes his lips against the sensitive head then starts sucking on the tip. The brunet groans over the sensations of Jongin’s plush lips, even if in reality it’s his own fingers doing the magic.  
  
_“J-“_  he catches himself again,  _”Kai.’_  he moans instead. He hears Kai groan back. The groaning is so loud, Sehun feels as if it’s echoing in his room.  
  
_”Shixun,”_  the other grunts, “close your eyes baby” Sehun almost chuckles to himself, since his eyes are already closed. He moans in affirmation. “I’m bringing three fingers to your soft lips, suck them up nicely, okay?” Sehun finds himself moaning and nodding. He brings three of his own fingers to his lips as the finger from the other hand moves up and down the tip. He imagines Jongin’s rough fingers brush against his lips before slipping them in his mouth. He sucks hard on the digits, making sure to wet them with his saliva. He hears Jongin moaning next to his hear,  _“That’s it baby, soak em well.”_  
  
_Kai._  his brain reminds him.  
  
“That’s enough,” he hears Kai say. “I think they’re wet enough. I don’t think I waste any more time not feeling you. Spread those pretty legs for me babe.” he commands. Sehun shuts his eyes and squirms, spreading his legs, imagining Jongin holding his legs apart, the latter’s brown orbs glued to his twitching hole. “ _God, you look so gorgeous._  You’re pink hole’s so puckered, looks so  _inviting._ ” he hears Kai slur. “I can’t wait any longer and rubs my thumb around your hole. I move it slowly, because I want you to feel every second of my touch” he whispers.  
  
Sehun stops the ministrations on his member and moves his hand down. He rubs around the entrance the way he’s imagining Jongin, no, Kai, is. He moves with a circular motion, even daring to push some of the tip in. He loud moan comes out of his mouth. He hears the other male’s breath hitch. Feeling a bit flustered, Sehun pulls his thumb away.  _”K-kai, please. Don’t tease me.”_  he moans breathlessly.  
  
“Please what?” Kai roughly says as Sehun whimpers. “I didn’t realize how excited you are babe, practically sucking my thumb in. What do you want?”  
  
The brunet feels his face warming up. He sees Jongin looming over him, eyes dangerously dark. Sehun feels his cheeks redden as he remembers that Jongin actually isn’t there...he remembers he’s on the clock. " _I-I want you to touch me…inside. I want you to put your long, thick fingers inside my greedy little hole_ " he moans out loud. Sehun hears a groan from the phone…and at the same time from the room next to him. Sehun scrunches his eyebrows.  
  
That’s strange. Very strange. A thought occurs to Sehun and he shifts his attention back to the phone, deciding to pick the receiver up. He puts it against his ear and hears pants from the other side. " _Kai~_ " he whispers, as he moves his fingers back to his mouth, this time adding his pinky in the mix. He’s sucking on them slightly, but making sure it’s making wet sounds, and with the added digit, it is. He hears the other male whimper on the other side…but that’s not what he wants to hear. He whispers carefully, “ _If you’re not gonna give me what I want…I’ll have to give it to myself._  then slips his index and middle finger in.  
  
A loud keen leaves his mouth. He hears  _Kai_  say something along the line of  _Fuck._  Sehun continues to pump his fingers in and out of his hole, moaning with every push. “ _Shit._ ” he finally hears Kai say. “ _Shixun,_ ” the other groans. The pale male closes his eyes as he continues to finger himself, little whimpers falling out of his mouth. “Does that feel good baby?” he hears his  _client_  ask.  
  
“ _Shit._ ” he gaps as his finger brushes a certain spot, “ _Yes. Fuck yes, Kai. Kai~_ ” he moans outloud, even though  _Jongin_  is on the tip of his tongue He quickens the speed he’s pumping his fingers too, trying to push up and reach that bundle of nerves he merely wisped over a minute ago. His deceitful mind show him images of Jongin between his legs, breathing hard and he thrusts his fingers in and out of Sehun’s wiling opening. “I-I want you inside m-me! Please Kai.” he cries and moans extra loud, feeling a bit desperate and shameless.  
  
He hears an amplified groan through his phone, almost as if it were coming off the walls of his room. Well, one particular wall that is. After some shuffling on the phone, before Kai continues, “ _Fuck, you really want me in you babe? You really want my cock that bad?_ ” Kai demands loudly.  
  
Sehun hears some muffling noises at the same time from the room next door but he doesn’t pay much attention as his finger brush against his prostrate right then and he wails, almost dropping the receiver from his other head. He nods his head in a trance, “ _Yes, yes! Fuck,_  I want it! I want it  _so bad_  K-kai.” he begs.  
  
“ _Fuck,_  I’m going in!” Kai yells and Sehun pumps a third finger in.  
  
“ _Oh~_ ” a soft moan leaves his mouth as his eyes shut. The added finger helps him feel a bit fuller, but not full enough. He decides to push his pinky in as well, garnering a tight fit and a large wail leaves his mouth. Before he can even think he yells out “ _Oh Kai!_ ” He continues to move his long fingers in and out. Sehun hears some squelching noises from the other end along with Kai’s pants. The other is definitely jacking off.  
  
Closing his eyes once more, Sehun sees a blissed out Jongin on top of him, thrusting in and out, mouth parted, groans coming out in pants. “ _Fuck, you feel so good._ ” Jongin says, or is it Kai? Fuck, it doesn’t matter anymore. Sehun angles his fingers a little to the left and yelps when he brushes against his prostate once more. He hears, he  _sees_  Jongin stuttering on top of him.  
  
“ _There,_  Sehun drawls out. He hears a loud moan, coming either from the phone or his room, he doesn’t really know.  
  
Then he hears Kai grunt, “ _Right there?!_ ”  
  
“ _Fuck,_  yes right there!” Sehun says as he continues to piston towards that spot. The sounds leaving Sehun’s mouth are all jumbled as he hurls his fingers towards those bundle of nerves, but he  _feels_  Jongin’s thick shaft push against them instead. The moans against his ear gets louder and even though his hand feels too weak to hold the phone up, he hears the mad sounds clearly. It’s as if they’ve surrounded him and pushed his body further into the mattress.  
  
With each push, he feels his breath get shorter and cries get louder. He feels the tingling feeling in his pelvis grow stronger and his length is aching to be touched. The tan man above him is restless, jack-hammering into his body. “ _J-jongin,_ ” he sobs.  
  
“ _I’m here, baby._ ” he hears.  
  
“I-I’m gonna c-c-ome!” he chokes loudly.  
  
“Oh,  _fuck_ ,  _Sehun-_ ” he hears the other shout.  
  
With another hard thrust against his prostate, Sehun feels his entire body convulse as he yells out “ _Jongin!_ ”  
  
“Shit,  _Sehun!_ ” he hears.  
  
White takes over his vision as his body feels light. He shoots his eyes open and pants heavily, staring at his ceiling, trying to gain his composure and breathing back. The phone on his hand slipped down and is resting under his head, but Sehun can still hear gasping from the other end. Closing his eyes, he slowly pulls his fingers out, a whimper following them. He shoots his eyes open in realization and grabs the receiver, “Wait, what did you just call me?!” and all he’s greeted by is the dial tone.  
  
  
Jongin has fucked up. He’s royally fucked up. He has fucked up many times before this, but this was perhaps the biggest fuck-up he could have ever fucked up. “Shit, shit, shit!” he groans to himself.  
  
When he heard Sehun, aka his very cute neighbor he’s-been-obsessing-over-to-a-stalkerish-level  _moan_  loudly a couple of hours back, Jongin’s attention was immediately grasped. He had turned his music off right away to make sure he’s heard right, and needless to say his ears were gifted with another muffled, yet sultry moan. He felt a shiver of excitement go down his spine and reach his dick.  
  
Without a second thought, his feet padded over to the shared wall between his and Sehun’s room. He slowly put both hands against the wall and gently put his ear against it, in hopes to hear some more of that beautiful noise. Instead, Jongin was met with complete silence…and there’s nothing like complete silence in a moment of awkwardness to make Jongin realize what a creep he was being. He moved his hands down and prepared to go wallow in his bed, or a shower stall. Right then he heard a very whiny and loud cry of “ _Fuck, daddy, I’m coming!_ ” and that was enough to bring his junior to standing ovation. Shower it was.  
  
Even after his  _rigorous_  shower, Jongin felt a bit tense while walking into his room. He slowly closed his door and noticed that there aren’t any noises coming from Sehun’s room.  _He’s probably sleeping._  he wondered before his heart sank a bit.  _They’re probably sleeping._  It’s weird since Jongin didn’t see anyone go in with Sehun earlier. He could’ve sworn Sehun was all alone. The brunet looked so tired and adorable as he stuttered. Jongin fondly smiled, realizing that perhaps Sehun has someone else in his life already.  
  
_Daddy._  Jongin groaned when even the thought of that caused him to get hard, yearning for something  _more._  The last thing he expected when he called the phone sex line was the whiny, sexy voice he’s been hearing in his wets dreams for the past ten months. It’s only when the very pretty noises made by  _Shixun_  synchronized with the one’s coming from his very cute neighbor’s room, did he realize he had hit the jackpot and this was fate…until he realized the implications:  
  
1\. Sehun was a phone-sex operator, which would explain (Jongin hoped) who  _Daddy_  is. So he’s still very single (Jongin hoped once more) and he’s clearly gay (Jongin hoped a third time) if he’s working as a gay-male sex operator. But there’s always a chance that there is another  _Daddy_ , he’s still seeing someone despite being a sex operator and he’s very straight with the joys of extra cash flow as a gay-male sex operator.  
2\. Sehun has no idea that it is Jongin he’s speaking to since Jongin had the brilliant idea to give the other male his stage name from his high school dance troupe.  
3\. If Sehun did find out that is Jongin, then Sehun will know Jongin is a weirdo that calls random stranger and pays them for phone sex.  
4\. And Sehun would know he’s a douche that calls a foreign name “exotic.”  
  
Whatever the implications may be, he ended up balls deep inside Sehun, imaginatively of course, and yelled out Sehun’s actual name into the phone while coming inside his long time crush’s cavern, imaginatively of course. Sehun knew Jongin was the creep on the phone that whispered all the dirty little things he would do to the brunet if given the chance.  
  
Jongin considered packing up his things, hauling a taxi, grabbing the first flight to El Dorado and spending the rest of his days selling maps to tour guides in South America. He very much going to follow through with that plan during his post-orgasm/mid-panic state when he remembered why he was freaking out so much. Sehun knew it was Jongin…because he  _moaned Jongin’s name_.  
  
That just aroused a whole new set of implications.  
  
  
Sehun sighs as the cold water hits his back. Not only is his body fatigued from all of the work he had to do during the day, but his ass is a bit sore from all of the “strenuous” activities he just did. His mind wanders off into space trying to figure out what exactly happened. In his two years of working as a phone sex operator, he was exposed to some weird shit. But tonight’s events exceeded the Weird-O-Meter, including that one guy that had that foot kink.  
  
He feels a fond smirk grow on his face,  _I’d let Kim Jongin play with my feet though._  He shakes his head at the thought of Jongin; he really needs to talk to the guy. But right now it’s practically 2:00 am and he’s all burnt out. Maybe he could catch him tomorrow. Sehun sighs and finishes washing up. He could hear the door to the shower room open as he wipes himself with a towel before wrapping it around his waist.  
  
When he steps out he’s face to face with the man he most likely was speaking to on the phone thirty minutes ago. The air is slightly chilly with a hint of awkwardness as both of their eyes lock. Sehun tries to figure out the emotions in Jongin’s face. There’s something ranging from surprise, discomfort, embarrassment…arousal? He notices that Jongin’s eyes are no longer locked with his own, but rather trailing a water droplet traveling down his neck.  
  
Sehun clears his throat and that catches Jongin’s attention again. “So…” he starts off, trying hard to keep his voice stable. He licks his lips before continuing, Jongin’s eyes following that tongue, “Kai, huh?” is all he asks.  
  
Jongin looks a bit speechless before giving a smirk. He gives a lazy shrug before adding, “Yeah, someone told me it was  _exotic_.” Sehun rolls his eyes and considers throwing his towel at the other but realizes he’s not wearing any other clothes. Then he realizes,  _he’s not wearing any other clothes._  
  
He smirks back at Jongin, biting his lip once more over the latter’s messy black hair and taught tan muscles, “ _We need to talk._ ” is all he says.  
  
Jongin nods, “ _Yes, we do._ ”


End file.
